


It's a Wrap

by lferion



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 RPF
Genre: Gen, Making-of, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-03-20
Updated: 1998-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 20, 1998: the last day of filming of Babylon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wrap

The scripts have all been written  
The songs have all been sung  
The cameras are quiet  
The sets and lights are dimmed

The world is poised in balance  
Twixt darkness and the light  
Rejoice at job's completion  
And weep, too, for its end

Now work there is to do yet  
And stories still to tell  
But this day marks a moment  
A dream made whole and real

Oh the Story is not finished  
Even though the book be closed  
For it's written in our hearts now,  
And what is loved, endures.


End file.
